Carol of the Bells
by Rose Mistress
Summary: An age old legend brings Yugi into the midst of a rivalry between three ancient deities. And what he holds in his heart is the key to destruction in evil's hands. And now a school recital will mark the end of a timely battle and the end of Yugi's destiny.


Zypher: Well, here we are with our yearly Christmas story. This shall be a one shot but a very lengthy one. Thank Keara aka Red Dragon of Egypt for the chosen music for said story and I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Don't own the music, which is by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra, or the Yu-gi-oh characters. If I did, don't you think I would be making money like crazy with the ideas running through my mind with these guys? -silence- Thought so.

Summary: Yugi's class is doing a recital of the age old legend of the Ice Queen and Frost King. But as the day of the recital draws near, Yugi is getting images through his dreams about the traveler that encounter the two eternal rivals. Could this legend be true and he the reincarnation of the traveler of the legend? Only time can tell through the drifting snowstorm...

0

Carol of the Bells

0

Blistering winds brushed past him as he ran, the Ice Queen gaining close behind him. "You shall never escape me, boy! When you trespass into my land, your death is imminent!" she cackled. The one running tripped into the cold snow and quickly turned onto his back to see the queen land before him, cold azure eyes glaring down at him. "Now, time for your death, boy." she hissed as she raised a hand, a large spear of ice gathered in the palm of her hand. The boy shivered and cowered, waiting for his death but it never came for the queen cried out in anger as something distracted her.

The little male looked up, seeing two figures standing before him. Each was decked in clothing surely not made for winter. The first, which looked human to him, wore a simple long sleeved ice blue shirt with the cuffs large and long enough to cover his hands and they resembled monster-like claws. He also had on white pants, black boots and a long sleeveless coat with frayed edges on the tail, the color a myriad of ice blue, dark blue and white. The other right next to him was a cloaked figure but he could tell that he must be some sort of creature by the tail that peeked out from the back. He too wore a mix of ice blue, dark blue and white but the hood of the cloak he wore was black, obsidian horns peeking out from the top.

The sleeves of the white shirt he wore nearly touched the snowy ground and were nearly transparent as if made with the thinnest silk it could get. The traveler was in awe that they would challenge the wicked Ice Queen and she growled, also appalled that someone would dare challenge her.

"Who dares attack me?!" she hissed.

"The Frost King would." The first whispered. She gasped and backed away. "T-the Frost King?! But why? And for a lowly human that has dared wander into my territory!"

"Because, he is what we were searching for ever since we claimed the title." he murmured, turning to look to the boy with blazing crimson eyes. The boy gasped as the Frost King's gaze fell upon him, feeling oddly warmed just by looking into those eyes before the feeling disappeared as he turned back. The queen gave a light sigh, closing her eyes before they opened again, blazing with fury. "Well, if I must! I will challenge you both and if I win, the boy is mine to kill!" she hissed as she gathered her power and started to send ice shards at them.

The small traveler gasped as they attack came for them but was in awe as he watched them moved. The moved with grace unlike no other, dancing and weaving through the shards like water. They were like untamed flames in a field of snow as they danced and now the young traveler understands the reason for the long sleeves with the other. He was entranced by their dance and faintly but surely he heard music. The sound of violins and the soft chords of an instrument he didn't know of...

"Yugi..."

_Huh? Who's there?_

"Yugi..."

_Who..._

"Yugi Motou! Wake up!"

Yugi jolted awake, looking up to the young face of his drama teacher, Ms. Koro. "Yugi dear, you fell asleep. Is everything alright?" she asked, concerned. "Yes. I'm ok. Sorry about that." he replied and she smiled, petting his head before leaving his desk to stand before the class. "Ok, class. Now today, we will talk about the yearly school Christmas recital. It will be based off the old legend passed down through many generations. The Ice Queen and Frost King." Yugi perked up when he heard the Frost King title.

_'Just like in my dream...'_

"Now, this is a very old tale as I've said before. It's about a young traveler that left his home to fend for himself. To prove something from the home village he came from. But he strayed too far and walked onto the Ice Queen's territory. Angry that someone would dare step on her terrain, she left her palace to go and kill the child. But before she could deal the final blow, she was hinder by the Frost King, two mysterious figures that both shared the title. As they spoke, the talked of the child as if he was a long lost lover and promised to not have him killed by the Ice Queen." she recited, looking to all the interested faces of her class.

"So they fought and as they fought, none of the Ice Queen's attacks could hit them for they were like water. Flawless and unable to be detained like free flowing water yet fierce as a flame. They battle raged on long and one spoke to the traveler, telling him to run further into the forest and wait for them and so he wouldn't die, he did as he was told but the further he went, the colder it became till the point that his insulated clothing couldn't keep him warm. And there, the poor traveler died. When the Frost King arrived, they mourned their loss. The defeated the queen but at a terrible price." Some of the female students were already in tears and Yugi pondered over the tale and his dream.

_'My dreams showed me the fight between the Frost King and Ice Queen. But if there's more, will it be revealed to me soon? And how could I have dreamt this when I never even heard of the legend?'_

"But they say to this day, the young traveler and the Ice Queen spirits were always reincarnated and when they are revealed, the Frost King will come from hiding to claim their young traveler." she finished and Jounouchi, one of Yugi's best friend, raised a hand. "Yes, Jounouchi?" she called.

"So does that me that we do this here recital ev'ry year to actually get a glimpse of tha Frost King?" he questioned.

"I'm guessing so. I never did learn if that was true but each year, whether we see them or not, it's still a wonderful recital and I'm proud to see the effort placed into it. And I'll hope you all do the same." she said and they nodded. The bell soon rung, signaling the end of class and she smiled to them all. "Ok everyone. You're dismissed. Tomorrow well discuss roles and hand them out."

They all nodded once more and said their goodbyes to the teacher before the filed out from the classroom. "Man, I wonder how it'll turn out this year. Do ya think that Frost King guy will actually show himself to a bunch of people looking for some reincarnation?"

"Who knows. Maybe it will happen this year." Yugi replied.

When he got home, he greeted his grandfather at the counter before heading up to his room. Since he wasn't assigned any homework, he just lied in bed, looking through his skylight to the gentle snowfall outside that started up halfway on his walk home. He thought about the legend and then his dream._ 'Is it possible that there's a connection to me of the legend...'_ he thought before shaking his head. "No, Yugi. Don't think of such a thing. There's no way how I could be the possible reincarnation of that traveler." He gave a light sigh before rolling onto his side, dozing off into a light nap.

-Dream-

Yugi found himself in a blistery winter day, snow falling heavily upon the ground. He looked around before looking down at himself, seeing he was wearing the clothing that the traveler wore. _'This can't be possible...I can't...I know I can't...'_ he thought, still not believing that he was the reincarnated traveler. He started walking along, obviously having no innate location to head to.

As he walked, his thought his ears were starting to deceive him for he started to hear music further in the direction. Even though he didn't know what to expect, he walked on in that direction, the snowfall lightening up slightly for him to see what was ahead of him and little better. The music became louder and louder as he got close before he saw him.

The figure cloaked in black dancing with ease in the snow, a step never faltering as he twisted and twirled, sleeves glimmering with each movement and the music that was still nowhere to be seen still playing. He watched in awe and wondered why he was seeing this. _'He must be the Frost King. There's no doubt. But why am I here and seeing this? Is there really a connection to me and the traveler that I'm trying so hard to deny?'_

The silence shocked him out of his thought and he looked up, now seeing the other stand before him. "Little one, you finally arrived." he whispered as he knelt before him. "Really? You've been waiting for me?" Yugi questioned in slightly confusion. "Yes. We have waited for many centuries for you to be reborn. Do not deny your position in your school's play. We shall come when the time is right."

"How did you know of the play?"

"Because, we have always been there every year the play was done. We just never appeared on stage for the one we seek wasn't the lead role. We have come for the boy traveler to take him back to our palace in the Frozen Forest and until the day he appears, we have never made an appearance." he explained. "Oh. But why is it me? I only heard of your tale just today. How can I be having these dreams when I don't have any revelation of the traveler's past?"

"Because his memory lies dormant within your own mind." he spoke as he stood again. "Take my hand." The Frost King held out a hand covered by the gauzy sleeve and Yugi hesitated for a moment before reaching out and gripping the surprisingly warm hand of the other. Large wings burst from the Frost King's back before he jumped into the air, taking Yugi with him as he flew out of the forest and over the treetops towards something in the far distance. Yugi looked down in wonderment of the snow covered trees that they flew above before looking up, seeing the faint outline of a white castle in the distance.

"Is that...?"

"Yes, the palace where the Frost King, or kings since there are two of us, lived for many centuries."

"Has anyone ever come across it?"

"No." The king chuckled softly. "Our magic and the snowstorms keep it well hidden from other travelers." he spoke as they landed onto the frost laden balcony and walked inside. "So tell me this. Why is it that you looked for that traveler? There's nothing in the legend that told about why you've searched for the traveler that was nearly killed by the Ice Queen." Yugi questioned as he followed the Frost King. "Because, there was a special emblem that the traveler contained that you have as well." he answered as he stopped, Yugi doing the same. The other turned to face him and knelt to him again, placing a hand over his heart.

Yugi felt a chill sweep past him before he watched, enamored as a beautiful crystal in the shape of a snowflake with a small heart resting in the center appeared from his chest and into the king's hand. "This is why the Ice Queen wanted to kill you in the past."

"Really? What is it and what does it do?"

"This is the Crystal Hailstone. An item that can control all forms of ice, sleet, hail and snow. If she got a hold of this, she would've expanded her kingdom and had enough power to defeat us and claim the land we ruled over." he answered and then looked down to it once again. "And she wouldn't be happy with just that. She could've expanded her kingdom outside the borders of the Frozen Forest and could very well trap all of humanity in eternal Ice Age which would've led to many deaths once the resources were frozen." Yugi gasped in horror, looking to the hailstone that could've caused such damage.

"So, if she killed me..."

"She would've extracted the stone from you and harnessed its power."

Yugi gulped in fear, looking down silently but he felt his chin being tipped up by the being before him. "But we weren't going to let her do that. That's why we killed her. Even though you've died along the way when we told you to leave the battlefield, your heart went out to us in winning and that activated the Crystal, giving us the power to defeat her." he spoke as he let the powerful item return to its place within Yugi's heart. "But her reign doesn't end there. Until we find you again and claim you as our eternal soul partner, she will continue to come for you and since you're finally reborn, she will be as well and will still hunt for you."

Yugi nodded, tucking the information away into mind before looking up to the king. "But...how did you know of me in the past?"

"Because you're a child of Shiva, the Ice Goddess. She gave one of her children the Crystal Hailstone to show they were such. Many vied for her power which is why many that knew of it hunted for it."

Yugi nodded once more, watching the king as he returned to the balcony. "Well, it is time for you to return, little one. It is morning in your world and you must prepare."

"Will I ever see you again?" Yugi asked softly.

"In due time, little one. In due time." Yugi nodded and soon, everything started to gradually turn dark, the last thing Yugi seeing was the glow of the Frost King's eyes before darkness consumed them.

-End Dream-

Yugi woke up, slightly startled as he looked around his quiet room before placing a hand over his heart. _'Was all of it a dream...? Will the Frost Kings even come... ?'_He shook his head with a little defiance. "No. It was nothing but a dream." he murmured, trying to convince himself more than anything as he climbed out of bed and got ready for the school day. The day passed by with mild interest until his last class of the day which was his drama class.

"Ok everyone, today we shall start the listing for parts for our play." Ms. Koro spoke. "What will be the music we play for this recital?" Another student asked. "We shall play a song based off an old story for the lone cello player. We shall listen to the Christmas Eve / Sarajevo 12/24 and we'll see how interested you all are." The teacher walked over to the stereo and played the CD that was already set in the player. The soft chords of a guitar started to play, being added with the sounds of violins, a single flute and percussion. The tempo started to increase before it became the epic instrumental piece that would be used for their recital. The students became interested as they listened more but Yugi sat, eyes wide in realization of the piece.

_'This song...it was the same one playing when the Frost Kings fought with the Ice Queen...'_ he thought. But he wasn't the only one for Anzu, top bitch as Yugi's friends would call her, also seemed to recognize the song as something deep inside her heart flared to life. Her warm ocean blue eyes turned icy as she looked about the room before her eyes fell on Yugi._ 'It's him...the little brat with the Hailstone...I'll take it from you soon enough and kill you. Too bad the cold got to you before I did all those centuries ago...'_ she thought. When the track ended, Ms. Koro stopped the CD and looked to the class.

"So, everyone, what did you think?"

There were great approvals for the choice of song and the teacher smiled. "Good. Now, it's time to assign those roles. Before you know it, the day of our recital will be here." The group of students nodded eagerly and each were given a paper with a list of lines to choose from. Yugi gazed over them quickly before spotting the ones for the traveler. Like something clicked in his mind, he decided to take the part. After a few of the students did their audition for the part they close, Yugi went up on stage to audition for his part. "Well, Yugi, do you think you can handle the dancing parts?" Ms. Koro asked.

"For all we know, he'll trip up so get him off the stage." Anzu hissed. "Hush, Anzu and let him try." Ms. Koro hissed before motioning for Yugi to go ahead and start, playing another track from the CD which was Wizards in Winter by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra. He didn't do anything for a moment, getting used to the beat of the song before he started to dance fluently. He continued to dance, awing students who really started to doubt the small teen could dance well much less at all. Halfway through the song, Yugi felt as if he was being led by another and opened his eyes to gaze at the silhouette, seeing it to be the other Frost King that he didn't met that time in his dreams.

They two continued to move in perfect harmony until the song ended and many of the students clapped, still in awe, even his friends. But Anzu growled as she sat back. Unlike everyone else who was so focused on the boy, she saw that the Frost King appeared to assist him and was pissed. _'So, they're planning to interfere again. I won't let them this time.'_ she thought. "How did you learn to dance so well, Yugi?" Ms. Koro questioned. Yugi blushed as he rubbed at his arms lightly.

"It just came naturally to me." She only nodded, writing him down for the part before continuing on with the auditions. Things went find and the Ms. Koro told them of the parts that she chose for them. Yugi knew from that display earlier that he was getting the part of the traveler but he kind of feared it at the same time with Anzu being chosen for the Ice Queen.

He didn't know whether it was just him or his suppressed past memories but he felt as if something bad was going to happen with her taking that part. Ms. Koro explained a few more things before handing out copies of the recital before the bell rung and they all left for the day. "But seriously, Yugi, that was awesome how you danced! You out-shined Masaki greatly from tha' alone!" Jou exclaimed. "He's right, you know. You danced with such fluency; it was like someone started to lead you along before the song came to an end." Diamond added. Yugi blushed lightly but didn't respond. He still remembers what the king told him before disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

_Meet me at the border of the Frozen Forest._

And he knew he was planning to do so too.

0

Later that night, after his grandfather went to bed, he left out the back so he wouldn't wake the older man because of the bell over the front door and started toward the forest that was covered in perpetual frost and ice. It wasn't long before he saw the other crouched underneath a tree, seemingly in peace. He walked over in silence before stopping before he reached the other male. "Um...hello...I'm here." he whispered softly. Cerise eyes opened to gaze at him before a smile appeared on his face as he stood.

"Glad you could make it, young one."

"Well, I think our meetings will become more frequent now that I know my importance to you and the other king." Yugi answered, walking closer when he was beckoned to. "Well, I have come to warn you. While I came in a translucent form, I felt the power of the Ice Queen nearby. There's a girl in your class that has her memory and it has been regained. You have to be careful now for we don't want to make our presence fully until the recital but we will do everything in our powers to make sure that you are safe and unharmed if she tries anything while you're on stage rehearsing."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Thank you, your highness." The other raised a hand. "No need for formalities since you will soon be royalty yourself. Just call me Atemu." Yugi blushed softly before nodding. Deciding to spend a bit more time with the passive Frost King, Yugi stayed there, telling him a bit about his life before everything came into light with him being the traveler that the Frost Kings searched for ever since his death years ago. Once the large clock tower chimed twelve, Yugi was ready to head home. "Well, I need to get going now. It was a pleasure meeting you."

Atemu smirked as he walked over to him. "No. The pleasure's all mine." He leaned down, brushing his lips over Yugi's in a chaste kiss. "We'll see you tomorrow, little one." Leaving the blushing teen to his thoughts, Atemu headed back into the forest, soon disappearing through the frozen foliage without a trace. Yugi sighed and knew he had to get home quickly but wasn't one of the best runners in the city. A whinny was heard and he turned to see a beautiful, snow white Shire horse standing there. Shimmering gauze wrapped around its shoulder to its haugh while a saddle rested upon the massive back of the equine.

He looked to the small one with ice blue hues before nickering softly as he knelt to the ground for Yugi to mount the saddle. He knew he wasn't a trained rider but accepted the free ride home. He climbed on, gripping the reigns tight and slipping his feet into the stirrups. His knees gripped firmly against the equine's sides so he wouldn't risk falling and experienced a dash of vertigo as the horse stood, finding himself higher than expected upon the draught horse.

A soft whicker was heard from his mount, making sure he was alright and once the feeling of his stomach dropping passed, he patted the side of the equine's thick neck. With a bob of his head, he darted off into a light canter toward Yugi's home and Yugi didn't bother to question the animal's intelligence of where his home was. He had a feeling that Atemu told the equine to take him home and already gave it directions to follow itself.

When they reached the door of the shop, the horse knelt to the ground once more and Yugi dismounted, watching as he stood up once more. Yugi smiled and thanked the equine, petting his side lightly before the horse galloped off towards the forest once more, disappearing under the veil of night. When he was gone, Yugi entered the house the same way he left, headed up to his room and prepared for bed. With a yawn, he lied down on the bed and was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, dreams containing Atemu and a waltz to some soft music in a massive frosted ballroom.

0

The rehearsals were underway for the next two weeks and everything was going pretty well until the accidents started. They always occurred whenever Yugi was on stage alone, mostly when he was doing his solo dance. Either a stage light or sandbag would fall, nearly hitting him or a piece of scenery tipped over, leaving him little time to move but was always saved by a strong gust of icy wind which he knew instantly who it really was. Anzu, also the Ice Queen, cursed her luck whenever the boy was saved by either Atemu or Aqua, knowing that with him being in any more danger, they would continue to come and save him.

With that, all the accidents ceased to happen and the students that were apprehensive of working with Yugi, thinking that there was something wrong with him that was causing all the accidents. Anzu with the Ice Queen's mind and memories still tried to plan something and since he was supposed to fake his death on stage at the climax, she'll use to her advantage and kill him for real. _'His death will come soon and that hailstone will be mine. I'll make sure that you don't interfere with my plans, Atemu and Aqua.'_ Anzu thought venomously.

0

Soon, the night of the recital was tomorrow night and Atemu sent another message for Yugi to visit them both at the border that night. He couldn't wait since it was a while since he last saw them in person except for in dreams and most of that time was focused on getting his memories to resurface. As he was leaving he was stopped by a blast of ice out of nowhere, causing him to gasp as he fell back in surprise. He looked up when he heard someone step forward. "Anzu! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not this girl you call Anzu. I'm the Ice Queen and the girl was my reincarnate. I wanted to kill you fast with stage props but they continued to save you or you eluded them quickly with your dancing. But not this time. The Crystal Hailstone will be mine and soon the entire world!" she hissed as she raised her hand, creating a multitude of ice spears and was ready to rain them down on the defenseless teen when a neigh was heard. She turned and stumbled out the way with the snow white draught horse stampeded in, Atemu mounted on his back and he reached down. "Take my hand, little one!" he called.

Yugi reached out for him, grabbing Atemu's hand and was brought up quickly by him and dropped on the spot right behind him. Yugi gripping onto the coat the king wore as the equine turned and trotted off before the Ice Queen in Anzu's body regained her bearings. "Damn you, Atemu! The hailstone will be mine and you can't stop me forever!" she cried after the duo.

Once they reached the border of the Frozen Forest, Aqua was there waiting and walked over to help Yugi dismount while Atemu hopped off with ease from the large horse's back. "Are you alright?" Aqua asked. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just glad Atemu came in time or else I wouldn't be alive right now."

"And that wouldn't bode well for the world." Atemu said as he walked over. He placed a hand over Yugi's shoulder. "Well, tomorrow is your recital as well as our first appearance in the many years that our story has been told of us appearing to the public eye. But we want you to be careful for that queen will not give up easily now with her plans thwarted so many times." Yugi nodded, remembering the staged death he was supposed to take at the climax of the song. If anything, he knew that she may stage his death for real at that point and no one would think any the wiser until the last minute. With that thought in mind, he asked about the time that Atemu and Aqua would arrive onto the stage.

"We will be there before the summit of the song." Atemu answered and Yugi breathed a sigh of relief. So even if the Ice Queen did try to kill him at the point of the fake death, he still has the chance of living. Aqua heard this and looked to him. "Is something wrong? Did you doubt our appearance?" he asked. Yugi shook his head quickly.

"Oh no! It wasn't that! I just had a feeling I know what the Ice Queen will do during the recital. This is her last chance that she can get close enough to kill me and this one would've been public. There's a faux death scene during the summit of the song where the queen kills the traveler but was brought back by the Frost King which is going to be played by someone else if the real Frost Kings didn't come as many predicted before. Since she still hunts for the hailstone, she will use the opportunity to kill me then and no one will think of it as a real death until the last minute and extract the stone, making her subjects by starting with the students in my class and the audience."

"Ah." Aqua whispered and brought the younger into his arms. The small teem blushed lightly but stayed quiet with protests for he actually enjoyed being cuddle by the warm body. "Don't worry. We will be there to protect you from harm. She won't kill you for she will die for sure this time. Her mind will never be reincarnated again." Aqua whispered and Atemu nodded to that as well. Yugi nodded and stayed in Aqua's arms as the night animals sung their songs around them until he soon fell asleep.

0

The next morning, he found himself back in his own room and a beautiful brooch of ice resting on the table. A note was left beside it, saying it was the Sight brooch and will provide a window to them to make sure that Yugi made it through the day without being harassed by the Ice Queen even though she wouldn't initiate any kills during the school days because of witnesses that had easy access to the authorities.

Yugi gave a silent thanks to them before he prepared for school, placing the brooch over his left breast and left for school. The day went by pretty easy since there was no sign of Anzu and if he did see her, she pointedly avoided him and he claimed it was because he was wearing the brooch and if she did anything, she would pay for it.

In his drama class, Ms. Koro told them about what she expected from them for the recital that night and went over costumes and parts, making sure that their dances were all down-pat with them all before the final bell for the day rung and they all left, having to return around 5 to prepare. As Yugi left with his friends, he came across Anzu who watched him with a look that promised death and he turned away, knowing her plans will be ended once and for all after this. The group of friends hung out for most of the day since they didn't have any homework to complete that required heading back home and once the clock struck five, they were on their way back to school.

"I hope we'll have the chance to see the Frost King this time. I just have that feeling they will appear this time." Diamond said before looking to Yugi. "Don't you think so too, Yugi?"

He looked to her and nodded. "Yeah. I feel as if they will come this time to join the recital." he answered, knowing for sure that they will be there but wanted to keep that as the final surprise since this may be the last time they would see each other. When they got back to the school and gathered into the auditorium, students were chattering as they got into costume and started their stretches for the long minutes of dancing. Friends and families were coming in scattered bunches, taking their seats and preparing video cameras to record the show. Yugi and his friends got ready as well and on his way back out, Yugi bumped into Anzu.

She leered down at him before smirking. "This will be your final curtain call, boy. I will claim that hailstone from you."

His eyes narrowed. "Over my dead body."

"Oh." She chuckled darkly and pushed him into the wall. "You can count on that." He winced as his shoulder took a beating from the hard wall and rubbed at it, thinking that he'll probably have a bruise on it later. He ran out onto stage where the rest were waiting and Ms. Koro went over last minute details before everyone got in their places for the 6 o clock recital. The light dimmed as a spotlight appeared over Diamond's head for she chose the part of the narrator.

"Long ago, there were two beings that lived in on this land. They were known as the Frost King and Ice Queen. They both had a rivalry that was never settled for it was about ownership of the land they shared within the confines of the Frozen Forest." The curtains rose, revealing the scenery that resembled the Frozen Forest, the background on opposite sides containing a rendition of the castle where the king and queen lived. "But one day, a small child wandered in and became the target of the Ice Queen. But he was saved from death by the Frost King. This is the story of the dawn of that battle..."

The soft introduction of the music started to play as Diamond spoke and once it started to speed up, Yugi was out on stage, dressed in the traveler's outfit with six more students behind him. They all started to dance in sync, twirling and leaping across the stage, arms moving with the grace and fluency of water and the power of a cold winter storm. The audience watched in awe as they danced, Yugi outshining all of the back dancers as he danced as if he was being led by a professional across the floor.

As they were getting close to the summit, Yugi became apprehensive but it didn't show in his movements. A few more pirouettes were done by Yugi before Anzu appeared on the stage, eyes gleaming with murder as she started her segment.

The back dancers left the stage quietly, leaving the two on the stage. Both matched move for move before Anzu started to gather her magic in her hands. "This is where you finally die." she hissed. Again, the ice spears appeared, amazing the people who thought they were props but didn't know the real danger behind them. With a wave of her hand, the spears shot at Yugi and his eyes widened as he turned, back to them and made a stunning elevation jump toward the opposite end of the stage from Anzu.

Where he stood, the spears impaled the ground but one still aimed for his back. A huge gust of wind blew by and he felt himself be caught in warm arms as the clink of the spear hitting metal was heard. People gasped in surprise for they see with their own eyes, after so many centuries...

The fabled Frost Kings were on stage.

Yugi looked up into crimson eyes and smiled before turning to see Atemu facing off with the Ice Queen, more herself than Anzu with her power flowing through her now. "How dare you!" she hissed and shot miniature daggers of ice at him. He blocked them all with the flat of the blade, moving across the stage like water. Still angered, the queen continued her assault with no definite target due to Atemu and Aqua appearing just before she could kill Yugi. The battle itself seemed to follow the tempo of the music playing. Yugi knew he had to do something, anything, and closed his eyes, placing his hands over his heart.

"Mighty Hailstone, grant Atemu the power to defeat her once and for all." he whispered, Aqua looking down to him in surprise. _'Can he really...'_ His answers were confirmed as a mass amount of power came from Yugi, his aura becoming visible as power from the hailstone coursed over to Atemu. The queen gasped in horror as Atemu gained the magic, stopping her assault and backing away. Atemu smirked with the power and looked to her.

"Your reign of terror ends here." he whispered, lifting the sword, the flat of the blade facing him and he reached up, touching the hilt of the blade and brushed it over the cold steel. The blade started to glow an enchanting ice blue with his magic and the magic of the hailstone.

The queen was breathing heavily, knowing she was unable to escape. Holding the sword with both hands, Atemu send a glare her way before raising the sword high and slashed downward, sending a mighty blade of pure energy crackling toward her. Just as the song hit the final bars, the queen screamed out, her body and soul being destroyed completely.

What was left of her soul floated over the stage before exploding into a flurry of sparkling bits of energy at the same time of the last massive beat of the song and rained down upon the stage and the three that stood there. Atemu flicked his sword off to the side, ridding the magic flowing around it as the song died down to an end. Atemu closed his eyes, the deed finally done and people were stunned into silence.

They were the witnesses of a massive battle that once again came to pass. The recital wasn't a recital no more but the epic battle that finally ended the rivalry between the Ice Queen and Frost Kings with the death of the queen. Atemu's eyes opened again as he sheathed his sword before turning to the people in the audiences.

Soon, one started to clap and more followed until the entire auditorium erupted into applause. He smiled before looking over to Aqua who walked over, still holding Yugi. Some of the students came running out onto the stage, avoiding the damage made from the spears of ice and stood only a scant few meters from them. Diamond was the first to step up to them. "So, you really came…" she whispered and Atemu nodded.

"We weren't planning to let him die on us again. He means too much to us to die again after we waited so long." Atemu replied and she nodded. "So now that the Ice Queen's gone, what will you do now?" Atemu looked to Yugi and motioned for Aqua to place him down. He did so and Yugi turned to him, curious. "What we shall do, is ask for his hand in marriage." Atemu said, gaining gasps from people and friends alike.

"You can't do tha'!" Jou shouted as he stepped forward. "He's our best bud and even though ya saved 'im doesn't me he can go off eloping with ya at your will! You may be kings but this is a different century than ya used too!" he complained. "Jou, let it go." Yugi whispered and Jou looked down to him in shock.

"Yugi..."

Yugi smile as he looked to all of his friends. "You guys, this was my destiny from the start." He raised a hand over his heart and with his own will, brought out the Crystal Hailstone, gaining a few awe-struck gasps and murmurs. "This is what the queen aimed for in the past and now and she had to kill me and my past self to get it. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be alive in this time." he explained before looking to Atemu and then Aqua. "I owe them a lot and not only that, I love them and I know they return those feelings. If they didn't, they probably would've taken the hailstone and left me be so the queen wouldn't get it."

Diamond smiled and walked over to him, kneeling down. "Well then, Yugi, if that's your wish, you can go on ahead with them. I knew there was something special about you and this proved it." He smiled more and thanked Diamond and looked to the rest. He was encouraged by them all and thanked them all, tears coming to his eyes from all the emotion. Atemu turned to the audience and spoke out in a regal tone.

"What you have witnessed today was the end of a battle that lasted centuries where the only remaining son of Shiva that held the Crystal Hailstone was hunted for that item by the Ice Queen. We have dedicated our lives to make sure he was protected for he was destined to rule beside us once the queen was out of the way for good. For those that have heard of the legend of us appearing as we have this night, we haven't before because this soul was never brought back to being reincarnated until now. And now we have finally freed the land of the Frozen Forest from her rule and saved the last child of Shiva and the Crystal Hailstone. This is a rare privilege so remember this in your hearts for the rest of your days."

The people all nodded and Yugi smiled to them before turning back to Atemu and Aqua. "Well, shall we go?" They nodded and Yugi looked to his friends. "I'm going to miss you all but we'll come visit you all when time permits."

"You betta' keep that promise, Yugi! We don't want this to be the last time we see each other!" Jou called. "I will. Don't worry." he whispered. Soon, the white Shire horse appeared from thin air, whinnying his greeting and Atemu mounted onto his back. He reached out for Yugi who took his hand, being pulled up behind him and Aqua took the rear.

With another whinny, the horse was off, ghosting by the watching people out of the school and into the open streets. As they drove by, Yugi saw his grandfather in the crowd and waved to him. _'Goodbye, jii-chan. I'm going to miss you.'_ he thought.

_'I'll miss you too, my boy.'_ His thoughts returned before they were gone.

Years went by and the three kings of the Frozen Forest lived in peaceful harmony. They went out into the city occasionally to see the young one's friends and grandfather who stayed up until their old age and when death was upon them, Aqua upon their shire horse came to collect them, to be buried in the royal cemetery so Yugi could still visit them even though they weren't with him. And to this day, centuries later, they continued to live, no one there to disturb them and sometimes coming into the improving city of Domino to tell of their tale to the children.

0

The story of the Frost Kings will forever be remembered by all and in the midst of the night, at the center of the park, if you were awake, you could go to see them dance to the Christmas Eve / Sarajevo 12/24, disappearing as the last few notes of the song leaves the air...

0

Zypher: And there you have it. My Christmas story for 2007. Hoped you all enjoyed and took the time to listen to the music chosen as you read. Hope you all have a good Christmas and get some good presents and have a happy New Year while you're at it. -waves- See ya after the holidays and Merry Christmas!


End file.
